The Morning After
by Lady-Willowish
Summary: Buffy tries to deal with Spike, while at the same time other factors become an issue for herself and her friend's saftey.
1. Moonlight

The Morning After  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters duh! And don't claim too.  
  
Time- Takes place just after "Smashed" and the after "Wrecked" So big spoilers if you haven't seen them yet.  
  
Authors note- This is the beginning of one of my new Buffy/Spike stories, they're my new favorite couple.  
  
Summery- Buffy tries to deal with Spike, while at the same time other factors become an issue for her and her friend's safety. _  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
Moonlight  
  
Buffy awoke still blissfully unaware of her surroundings. No light yet entered the wrecked building, but a beautiful soft moonlight made her skin glow. As her eyes fluttered she noticed the cold body beside her own. That's when it clicked. She made a small gasp, which somehow was loud enough to wake her companion.  
  
Spike reached out for her.  
  
"Buffy.?" he asked quietly  
  
He noticed her hand move to her neck. In a failed effort to find what she was looking for she removed her hand. Buffy glanced over at him, and then the floor again. In almost a whisper she spoke,  
  
"You didn't." she trailed off.  
  
"Bite you?" he asked, she said nothing. "No, no I didn't luv."  
  
Buffy nodded her head slightly. He trailed his hand over her neck. She looked at him.  
  
"Do you want to?" she questioned.  
  
He touched her right cheek with his fingers.  
  
"I'd never hurt you, unless you wanted me too."  
  
Again she said nothing. She took a deep breath and found the courage to say what she was about to say.  
  
"What if I said I wanted you too?"  
  
A confused and painful look seemed to take over Spike's face. She knew he was worried about hurting her. Buffy took the hair away from her neck, and then kissed him gently. Spike deepened the kiss, then trialed off to her neck. Buffy moaned at his touched. He broke from her neck, feeling the overwhelming hunger come over him. Buffy started into his eyes, telling him it was okay. He touched her face again, and spoke softly,  
  
"I love you,"  
  
With that his features shifted into his demon form. He kissed her again, sucked gently on her neck, taking her in before he tasted her. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and sank his fangs into her flesh. He heard her whimper in either pain or pleasure, and he hesitated continuing. He only kept going after he felt Buffy's hand on the back of his head urging him on. He could feel her warm blood flow through him, he felt complete, like he had now devoured all of her. Devoured all of everything he had ever loved. After a minute or so he stopped, he knew he couldn't take much. His face shifted back to his human form. Worried for a moment when he noticed a change in her heart rhythm. He looked at her, holding her face in his hands.  
  
"You okay?" he asked lovingly.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes,  
  
"I will be." she said trialing off with a kiss. 


	2. Confessions

The Morning After  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters duh! And don't claim too.  
  
Time- Takes place just after "Smashed" and the after "Wrecked" So big spoilers if you haven't seen them yet.  
  
Authors note- This is the beginning of one of my new Buffy/Spike stories, they're my new favorite couple.  
  
Summery- Buffy tries to deal with Spike, while at the same time other factors become an issue for her and her friend's safety. _  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
Confessions  
  
Buffy found herself awoken by her sister slamming on the door with her good arm.  
  
"Buffy...Buffy! Wake up! I need some help in here, hello?"  
  
Buffy could barely register what was going on, it had been a couple of days since that thing with her and Spike happened. He'd been good enough to take Dawn to the hospital last night while she talked to Willow.  
  
"Yah, okay Dawn I'll be right out." She yelled back out at her younger sister.  
  
"Alright well hurry I still need to get to school you know,"  
  
"I know, I'll be right there," Buffy spoke, her voice a little scratchy.  
  
She glanced around her room, noticing the garlic hanging all over her room, and her lack of new clothing, she realized she'd made it through the night without going to see him. She'd kept him away this time.  
  
Maybe this won't be that hard after all. She thought to herself.  
  
Buffy put some clothing that didn't smell like she'd just ate fifty pizzas by herself. She was about to leave her room to help her sister get ready when she noticed her mirror. She walked up to it, staring at her reflection; she slowly removed the hair from her left shoulder. The wound still hadn't closed; she could almost hear him calling for her through it. She knew what he said to her was right. She did crave him; she craved him in so many ways she couldn't describe. But now wasn't the time for this, she had to go help Dawn get ready for school. Silently pulling the hair back over her shoulder she left her room.  
  
After Dawn had left for school, Buffy went upstairs. She stopped and looked at Willow's door, still asleep. She guessed that was good. She needed some time to herself to sort things out anyway.  
  
Buffy went back into her room, glanced at her closet and realized that most of her clothing was in the laundry. Damn she thought. Buffy grabbed a laundry basket and headed for the basement.  
  
The second she opened the basement door something seemed wrong. Buffy thought about for a minute but then shrugged it off as not getting much sleep. She walked down towards the washing machine.  
  
All of the sudden Buffy felt herself go flying forward towards the hard ground. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain. But it didn't come. Instead she felt a strong pair of arms holding onto her, keeping her from hitting the ground. At first she felt safe; she didn't want to move she wanted to stay there forever. Then her senses returned to her, she pushed him away from her.  
  
"Spike! What the hell are you doing in my basement?" she demanded  
  
He looked a bit amused.  
  
"Well the rest of your house seems to be covered in awful bright sunlight, so."  
  
"That's not what I meant." She interrupted.  
  
"Why are you in my house at all?"  
  
He moved a little closer to her.  
  
"Why do you think luv." He smirked and stepped a little closer.  
  
"Spike.stop.I mean it"  
  
He smiled at this, and then closed the distance between them. Before Buffy could stop him they were entangled in a deep kiss. She didn't seem to care at that point. A large part of her wanted to kiss him, wanted to be with him, like he had said she craved him. It couldn't be though, it wasn't right. It was Spike for god's sake. With that she pushed him off of her. He smiled and laughed a lightly.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"No Spike, this isn't going to happen. You have to stop. You can't.we can't.here.not going to. oh god"  
  
As she spoke tears formed in her eyes and she burst out crying. Her sobs grew louder. Spike hesitated and then tried to get closer to her. She backed away slightly, and then fell onto the ground sobbing. Spike kneeled down in front of her. He placed his hand on her thigh.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy" he said again when she didn't look at him.  
  
She looked up at him hot tears streaming down her face. Spike moved his hand from her thigh to her face. He slowly whipped away a few of her tears.  
  
"Please luv, don't cry.'  
  
Buffy stared at him. She attempted to breath. It wasn't working very well though.  
  
"Spike listen to me. I.there's too much right now that I can't deal with, adding trying to figure out my feelings for you doesn't help." She looked away.  
  
Spike smiled to himself.  
  
"So she finally admits to having feelings for me" he regretted saying it almost as fast as he said it.  
  
He was about to fix it, when he was silenced by her finger,  
  
"Spike, I do. I.I have. feelings for you, I don't know what they are, and I don't know how to act on them or even if I should.and."  
  
She never got to finish what she was saying. The contact of his lips on hers silenced her immediately. She didn't refuse him, she couldn't. Not right now. Right now all she wanted was to stay in his arms. After that confession she couldn't leave him here alone. Then something she hadn't expected happened, Spike pulled away. She made a small gasp in protest. His features seemed concerned. He removed the hair from her left shoulder. He spoke so softly.  
  
"Bloody hell, it hasn't healed," he said touching it gently.  
  
She winced at his touch.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said whishing he hadn't done it.  
  
Buffy touched his hand. She let it linger there for a moment before she turned and ran up stairs. 


	3. Emotions

The Morning After  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters duh! And don't claim too.  
  
Time- Takes place just after "Smashed" and the after "Wrecked" So big spoilers if you haven't seen them yet.  
  
Authors note- This is the beginning of one of my new Buffy/Spike stories, they're my new favorite couple.  
  
Summery- Buffy tries to deal with Spike, while at the same time other factors become an issue for her and her friend's safety. _  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
  
  
Emotions  
  
He sat there. Alone. Confused. And upset. He was stunned at her sudden departure. But at the same time relieved. He'd hurt her. He'd bit her, it should have healed by now. Something wasn't right. Somehow he felt that this was somehow his doing. Like bloody hell, how was supposed to know that her slayer healing powers wouldn't fix it? He didn't. So there was no use in feeling this way. Unfortunately he couldn't go anywhere though. Sun was up, he was stuck in this godforsaken basement while Buffy was somewhere up stairs crying because of him.  
  
He got up and walked over to the pile of laundry she'd brought downstairs to wash. Picking up one of her shirts on top he smelled it, but then pulled up in revulsion. It smelled like garlic. Had she been trying to keep him away last night? Did she really not want him there? Or was it just like she said, she didn't know how to act on the feelings that she has for him. Oh bloody hell I don't know. This is useless I can't stay down here. I have to go to her.  
  
Buffy sat on her couch watching the door to the basement. What was she going to do? Where did she go from here? There were just too many questions that she needed answered. She didn't like what was happening to everyone and she didn't like the fact that she could possibly be in love with another vampire. In love, that sounded odd when she was talking about Spike. She couldn't love him. He's a soulless demon, with an insane obsession over the slayer. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. She didn't like this, it was all too confusing, and she missed it when it was simple, when she was somewhere else, heaven. It had been so wonderful there, nothing was hard or painful. And she was loved everywhere. But here people die; people get hurt, she gets hurt. She wasn't supposed to be here. She had taken her gift gratefully. Then was pulled out of her bliss by her friends. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. She just wished she could end it. There were so many ways too, but she didn't have the strength to do it. But if she couldn't do it then she would have to get someone else to do it for her.  
  
After night had falling Buffy had been too tied to patrol. She decided instead that she'd just go to sleep. She'd also forgotten to check if Spike had let himself out. She guessed though that he was probably still hanging around in her house somewhere. After changing in front of the mirror into her silk pajamas, she stared at the mark Spike had left on her neck. It still wasn't healing. In-fact it looked worse, it had started to bled again. It had several times since that night. A strong hand touched it, Buffy almost screamed but it was masked by his other hand covering her mouth as she turned around.  
  
Once Buffy had calmed down Spike let go of her. She stared at him unable to think.  
  
"It's bleeding," he said calmly.  
  
Then continued, "Are you going to try and stop it?" he asked a little concerned. She simply shook her head no.  
  
"Well then at least let me,"  
  
But once he tried getting closer to her she steeped away.  
  
"No. I don't want you too." She said flatly.  
  
Spike looked at her oddly,  
  
"But why luv?"  
  
She looked him straight into his eyes.  
  
"I could give you reasons. But none of them you're going to like."  
  
He really wished she'd give him a straight answer. The smell of her blood was starting to intoxicate him. He wanted to taste her again. But he knew that it could be fatal for her if it happened again, although she wasn't making it easy on him.  
  
Buffy walked over to her closet and before Spike could realize what was happening, she had him pinned against the wall. A stake held to his chest. What game was she playing at now? He knew she couldn't stake him. He knew now that she had feelings for him. She wouldn't do it. Would she?  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She just stared at him. Her eye contact was never broken.  
  
"Spike here's the deal. Either you finish what you started a few nights ago. Or I'll kill you right here, right now. I suggest you make your decision quickly." She demanded.  
  
Her eyes were a mixture of pain, sorrow, anger and fear. He wanted to comfort her from all those things. But now all she wants is to be released from it all. She wanted him to drain her fully. To kill her, how could she even think he'd be able to do that? It wasn't possible. He'd die first. Guess he would.  
  
Spike leaned closer to her; he could feel the wood pressing against his chest. Slowly he brushed his lips across hers. He could feel her return that kiss so he deepened it. Once the kiss broke, he grazed her left ear with his mouth, then whisper into it,  
  
"I guess your going to have to kill me slayer." He blew lightly into her ear.  
  
Buffy felt herself fight back tears. She'd hope he wouldn't pick that. She'd so hoped he'd come to his senses and just kill her. He hadn't though. Now she was going to have to kill him. He's suck an idiot she thought to herself. There's no reason for him to die here, if he could just end her life. She felt him pull back against the wall, forcing her to look at him. She tried not to let her real emotions show this time. No good.  
  
"Do it then luv. No use in delaying is there? Kill me if you're so keen on it." His voice seemed emotionless.  
  
He felt the stake tighten. He wouldn't loose eye contact though. Buffy pulled the stake back ready to strike. 


	4. Ripples

The Morning After  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters duh! And don't claim too.  
  
Time- Takes place just after "Smashed" and the after "Wrecked" So big spoilers if you haven't seen them yet.  
  
Authors note- This is the beginning of one of my new Buffy/Spike stories, they're my new favorite couple.  
  
Summery- Buffy tries to deal with Spike, while at the same time other factors become an issue for her and her friend's safety.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
Ripples  
  
Buffy's eyes didn't change; neither did the look on her face, but the stake she held her hand was suddenly thrown aside.  
  
Spike looked at her; he knew she couldn't do it. Buffy's fist suddenly swung at him, but he was quick enough to catch it. She tried with her free hand but he caught that as well. Pulling her hands down he spun her around and pushed her against the wall.  
  
She looked away from him as he ran a hand down her face. Spike watched her, wanting to comfort her, best he could. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips. About to pull away he was forced back into the kiss as Buffy retuned his gesture and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Although he still held her hands above her head he did not force this upon her.  
  
Slowly his hands loosened and he felt her wrap her arms around him. He pushed her against the wall, his body holding her there. Buffy's hands slipped under his jacket and she tore it off. Spike let her mouth free for just a moment, enough time to let her breath and then continued kissing her. His hands started roaming her body, which she eagerly accepted.  
  
Moments later Buffy started inching towards her bed with Spike in her arms. She wanted him; she needed him more than she could admit even to herself. Spike took the hint and lifted her gently into the air and laid her across her bed. Moving away from her mouth he trailed kisses down her neck and nibbled seductively. He could hear her moan in pleasure. He continued kisses down her body while his hands roamed under her shirt. Unclasping her bra, he moved to remove her shirt. Buffy didn't argue, she invited it. Of course she wasn't planning on being the only one who was half naked here either. She lifted his shirt up slightly and kissed the exposed skin. She moved her hands up his chest before aiding him in the removal of his shirt.  
  
Buffy loved the feel of his cool skin against her warm body, it was intoxicating. Not a word was spoken as each of them slowly disposed of all clothing, leaving their two bodies entangled in one another.  
  
Spike was being driven by an overwhelming hunger which he soon realized was not only passion, lust, or even love. His hunger was his hunger for blood. It ached inside him as he touched her. No blood had entered his system all day or night. He needed it and the touch of Buffy's hand against him was driving this hunger to the surface. He struggled to control the beast within himself as kissed her roughly. Hearing the blood pumping through her veins was too much. He entered her slowly and felt her gasp between kisses. Her hands slid up and down his back, as he made love to her. The way she touched him, it was like fire, a fire that couldn't be extinguished. She burned against him. And he loved it. He loved every second of it, and he loved her.  
  
He could feel her beginning to climax and he himself was about to as well. In one moment everything came crashing down, all his fears and doubts were washed away. In that moment she felt the same. Everything was right in the world. Nothing mattered as long as she was in his arms.  
  
At this point he couldn't control himself any longer. He'd been pushed too far. Kissing her neck he nibbled again. He spoke into her ear, "Buffy…" he warned her, but it was too late. At that moment his fangs blared and he sunk his teeth into her flesh once more. Spike heard her gasp and could feel her heart speed up. She hadn't been expecting that, she had wanted it so much before but now…things were different. Spike tasted her warmth as the blood rushed into his mouth. He wanted her, wanted all of her. "Spike…" he heard his beloved call out to him. She was weak, too weak to make him stop. She was helpless in his arms, defenseless, and at his mercy. If he couldn't find the strength of will to stop himself then she would die.  
  
Thump thump, he could here and feel her heart rhythm changing. This wasn't like last time. Last time he pulled away the second he sensed any distress but now that distress seemed to make him want more. He loved it. No he loved her. He loved Buffy. He was killing her. No! He wouldn't let that happen he couldn't. The hunger was so strong; it took every essence of his being to enable him to pull away from her. When he finally was able to do this, Spike bolted upright and put as much distance as possible between himself and Buffy. At least that's what he at first. He'd heard her whimper when he'd finally let her go. Now he sat at the edge of the bed, he stared over at her limp body, lying on her bed sheets. If his heart could beat, it would have just stopped. He struggled to find words, and took in a deep breath that he didn't need.  
  
"Buffy…?" he said quietly.  
  
There was no response. He listened carefully; her heart still beat, weakly. Spike moved close to her. He hesitated but then touched her, removing a piece of her hair that hung on top of her face, he spoke again.  
  
"Buffy...?" still nothing.  
  
He choked back tears.  
  
"Buffy…luv, please answer me, please, say something. Anything."  
  
A few tears fell down Spikes face and fell onto her.  
  
Slowly her eyes opened. She could barely register what had happened. Then she remembered, she and Spike had made love, and then he had bitten her. Why didn't he stop sooner? How long had she been out for? And she still felt so unbearably weak. Buffy breathed in deeply and looked up at him. His eyes were so hurt, he was furious with himself and she could tell. She tried to lift her hand to him, but found she could not move. She breathed in again,  
  
"Spike…hospital,…blood…please hurry." He didn't know what to do except listen to her.  
  
He grabbed his pants and put them on and threw on his shirt. He then wrapped her sheets around her and picked her up. Cradling her in his arms, he moved to the door. It opened suddenly and dawn stood in the doorway. A horrified look spread across her face. Her eyes went from Buffy to Spike and then back to Buffy.  
  
" I…I thought I… what happened to her?"  
  
a guilty look was all over Spike's face. Dawn couldn't read him though, but instead she glanced at Buffy's neck… she couldn't speak…Spike had done this to Buffy? She didn't understand. Spike moved to pass her, but Dawn wouldn't let him.  
  
"Dawn listen…I, I don't have time to explain this right now. You gonna have to trust me Nibblet, right now I need to get her to the hospital alright?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
Spike didn't have time to argue,  
  
"Alright come on." He said and raced down the stairs to the front door, with Dawn close behind. 


	5. Sacrifices

The Morning After  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters duh! And don't claim too.  
  
Time- Takes place just after "Smashed" and the after "Wrecked" So big spoilers if you haven't seen them yet.  
  
Authors note- This is the beginning of one of my new Buffy/Spike stories, they're my new favorite couple.  
  
Summery- Buffy tries to deal with Spike, while at the same time other factors become an issue for her and her friend's safety.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
Sacrifices  
  
If there was a possible way for him to breath he would have just stopped. As the doctors moved out of her emerge room, none of them looked very happy. Spike stood as one of the doctors walked towards him. Beside, Dawn stirred and awoke. Seeing the doctor approach she stood next to Spike. The doctor looked at Spike, but said nothing at first. Spike had gotten fed up waiting though,  
  
"Is she alright?" he asked glancing at Dawn beside him. The doctor waited a moment before he spoke,  
  
"She lost a lot of blood…" Spike cut him off though,  
  
"But is she alright?" please, please let her be alright.  
  
The doctor sighed a little,  
  
"She's in a coma, I'm sorry. There's no real way to tell how long these things could last. But the longer it takes, the less likely it will be that she'll wake up at all."  
  
Spike wasn't sure how to respond to this. Everything suddenly came crashing down into him. It took him a few moments to realize that he had falling to the floor.  
  
"Sir, Sir are you okay?"  
  
He heard a voice calling to him, but it barely registered. Looking back up to the doctor he spoke quietly,  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
The doctor nodded. Spike looked over at Dawn. She was crying. She seemed confused, upset and oh yes angry, at him no doubt. It was his fault anyways. All of this was. God if Buffy didn't wake up… he couldn't even imagine what would happen. He knew one thing for sure, he'd be dead. Not that he'd take his own life. But he knew if he didn't do it, one of her friends who didn't understand would surely kill him. Wait Dawn was crying. He had to help her. Spike reached out and held her in his arms. He moved so he was face to face with her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said,  
  
But the look in her eyes told him that 'sorry' wouldn't be enough. He stood, and started to walk towards Buffy's room. He turned to see Dawn still standing there.  
  
"Dawn?" she said nothing,  
  
"I'll wait; I'll go in after you. I… I have some phone calls to make anyway. I'll be alright."  
  
She smiled a little, and then turned to the pay phones. Spike gave her a look that said 'be careful' which she understood. Spike fallowed the doctor to the room.  
  
"Don't stay too long, we're really only supposed to let close family in at this hour."  
  
Spike was about to argue but decided there was no point. So he just nodded and entered the room alone. There she was lying there in the horrible looking bed. A few wires connecting her to some machines that took her heart rhythm and so on. She would have looked so peaceful if not for the large bandage across her neck, which he knew covered his mark. It covered his bite, where he'd drained her, he took her completely. He now regretted every moment of pleasure that had giving him. If she had died a part of him would have died with her. As it was he could feel her slipping away, with her all of the humanity he had left to give.  
  
Silently he slipped to her bedside. Gently he took her hand in his own. He breathed in a breath he didn't need and then kissed her hand. With his other hand he smoothed her cheek,  
  
"I'm so sorry luv,"  
  
Spike looked away. He couldn't bare to see her this way. Knowing he'd caused this pain? It was almost too much to bare. He glanced over at the clock, one o two in the morning. He still had a few hours left. Not many but still, he didn't know if he could leave her side for an entire day. Just then Dawn walked in silently. Glaring at Spike she spoke, her voice choked with sorrow and anger,  
  
"They're all on their way…"  
  
She paused looked up at him.  
  
"You'd better go before they get here. They wouldn't understand. Hell I don't even understand. What happened Spike?"  
  
The shock of her raised voice and harsh language shocked him. He'd never heard Dawn speak this way before. Spike sighed, well why avoid it now? Might as well tell her everything, here goes… 


End file.
